


From East to West

by Emily_Cheese



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based off Gravity Falls, More tags to be added in general, Mystery Shack, This is more of an original fiction than a fanfiction, more character tags to be added - Freeform, mostly OCs, please enjoy!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Cheese/pseuds/Emily_Cheese
Summary: Emily Trent visits her cousin Zoe White in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Emily is from Tennessee and she's ready for a change of scenery. Follow Emily as she encounters creatures, mysteries, and more!!{Heavily based on Gravity Falls!!}
Kudos: 1





	From East to West

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on Gravity Falls!! It will include some characters from the show but mostly just my OCs!! If you are looking for a story with the Gravity Falls cast this is not what you're looking for!!
> 
> Also, I love Gravity Falls!! It's amazing!! I am not trying to steal this idea from Disney!! Disney is amazing and this is inspired by their incredible ideas!!!!

Emily Trent watched out the window of the bus as it drove along through the forest of Oregon. Emily loved forests! And she loved her cousin, Zoe White! Zoe lived in a town in Oregon called Gravity Falls and Emily had decided to visit her! It had been so long since the two girls had seen each other and Emily hoped Zoe would recognize her.  
The bus arrived in Gravity Falls and Emily grabbed her things and got out. She looked around and spotted two girls laughing and talking.  
“Excuse me?” Emily said, approaching the two girls. “Do you know where I could find Zoe White?” Emily pulled up a picture of her cousin on her phone. The two girls looked at the picture.  
“Sure!” one girl said. She wore blue glasses and had mischievous brown eyes.  
Are you Emily Trent?” the other girl asked. She had short hair and kind blue eyes.  
“Yeah,” Emily answered.  
“I’m Annie Stallion,” the girl with blue eyes said. “This goofball here is Elizabeth Sparrow,” Annie said, putting a hand on the other girl’s head. Emily could tell that Annie was much taller than Elizabeth and Emily herself. But, to be fair, Emily wasn't tall, to begin with, being around five feet tall.  
“It's nice to meet you,” Emily said.  
“You too!” Elizabeth said. “And yes, we know Zoe!”  
“Great!” Emily said. “Could you take me to her?”  
“Well, wouldn't you rather put your bags somewhere?” Annie asked. Emily chuckled.  
“Yeah,” Emily said. The two girls helped Emily with her bags and took her to the hotel that was in town.  
Emily set her bags in her hotel room and looked to Annie and Elizabeth.  
“Alright, I'm ready,” Emily said. The two girls smiled.  
“Good!” Elizabeth said. “Now come on!” The two girls took Emily to a cabin in the woods that had a large sign that read ‘Mystery Shack’.  
“Wow,” Emily said. “What is this?”  
“The Mystery Shack!” Elizabeth said. “A place of wonder and amazement!”  
“It's a tourist trap,” Annie clarified. “But it's where Zoe works,”  
“Cool,” Emily said. Annie and Elizabeth led Emily to the entrance of the Mystery Shack but were stopped by a boy around Emily’s age who stood in the entryway.  
“Welcome one and all!! To the Mystery Shack!” the boy said. He had orange-ish hair and joyful magenta eyes.  
“Hey, Zion,” Annie and Elizabeth said.  
“Hey,” the boy said. He smiled at Emily widely. “And welcome, newcomer!”  
“She’s just here to see Zoe,” Annie said.  
“Well, she can come and see the attractions too then!” Zion said. Then to Emily. “I’m Zion Maxwell, I'll be your guide on this amazing tour of this house of wonder!”  
“Alright,” Emily said. Zion led her into the cabin. As Emily walked through the museum-like attraction, she was in awe at all the amazing things. Some of them, however, Emily knew were fake. Finally, the small group arrived at the gift shop where another boy was waving to a group of tourists. He had dark hair and blue eyes.  
“Bye!” the boy said. “Tell your friends about your amazing experience at the Mystery Shack!” the boy turned around and closed the door.  
“Gene!” Zion said. He waved the boy over.  
“Hey, Zi,” the boy said. “Who’s this?” the boy, Gene, asked, motioning to Emily.  
“Emily Trent,” Emily said, shaking Gene’s hand.  
“Gene Maxwell,” Gene said. “How did you like your tour?”  
“It was good,” Emily said. Zion grinned.  
“We’re here to see Zoe,” Elizabeth said. “Where is she?”  
“She’s restocking the t-shirts,” Gene said.  
“Thanks,” Annie said. “Come on, Emily,”  
“Okay,” Emily said. Gene and Zion waved to Emily as she left.

“Z!” Elizabeth said loudly as she grabbed Zoe’s shoulders from behind. Zoe yelped and grabbed Elizabeth’s arm, flipping the girl onto her back.  
“Oh! Liz! You scared me!” Zoe said. Elizabeth chuckled, getting up.  
“And you flipped me,” Elizabeth said. “Nice job,”  
“Thank you!” Zoe said proudly. She saw Annie and smiled. “What's the reason for this unexpected visit?” Zoe asked.  
“Hey, Zoe,” Emily said. Zoe looked over and practically squealed.  
“EMILY!!” Zoe said as she gave Emily a giant bear hug. Emily giggled as Zoe hugged her. Zoe let go and grinned. “I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!”  
“I got here early,” Emily said. “I'm happy to see you!”  
“I'm happy to see you too!” Zoe said.  
“Hey, Z! You done with the shirts?” Zion called. Zoe rolled her eyes.  
“Yes!” Zoe called back.  
“Great!” came Gene’s voice. “You're in charge while we’re gone!”  
“Alright!” Zoe said. She heard the jingle of the bell as the two brothers left the shack.  
“So, how have you been?” Emily asked.  
“I've been good!” Zoe said. She went to the front of the gift shop and helped a tourist buy a hat. “What about you?”  
“I've been good too!” Emily said. “My YouTube channel’s really kicking off!”  
“That's great!” Zoe said.  
“Yeah,” Emily agreed.  
Finally, a few hours later, Zion and Gene returned. Zion had a few sticks in his hair and Gene had dirt on his clothes.  
“No luck!” Zion said.  
“There’s always tomorrow, brother,” Gene said.  
“We better go get cleaned up! Hey, Z? You willing to lock up for us? Then we’re taking you and your friends out for dinner!” Zion said. Zoe smiled.  
“Alright,” Zoe said. “Will do, boss!” Zion gave Zoe finger guns and he and Gene left the room.  
“So, what were they doing?” Emily asked.  
“Looking for the statue,” Zoe said.  
“Statue?” Emily asked.  
“Yeah,” Elizabeth said. “There’s a legend here in Gravity Falls about something from many years ago. It’s about a time called Weirdmaggedon,”  
“The legend says that this dream demon was destroyed by Gene and Zion’s Great Aunt and Uncle! Mabel and Dipper Pines. As the legend goes, Mabel and Dipper defeated the dream demon but a statue still remains of the demon somewhere in the woods! If you shake the statue’s hand, the demon will be able to return!” Elizabeth finished the legend just as Zoe finished closing up the tourist attraction.  
“Woah,” Emily said.  
“Woah is right!” Elizabeth said. “I’d love it if I found the statue!”  
“But you wouldn't shake its hand right?” Emily asked. Elizabeth shrugged. Annie chuckled.  
“Alright! Let's go!” Zion came back followed by Gene.  
“Come on! To the diner!” Gene said. The group hurried into town.

Emily flopped onto her bed. She was going to like Gravity Falls. It had just the right amount of mystery and interesting people that she was certain that this would not be a dull trip. With that, Emily got ready for bed and fell asleep.


End file.
